Un lugar seguro
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Hinata podría describir muchos lugares, todos y cada uno de ellos le hacían sentir cómodo. pero había uno en especial, uno que era solo suyo y de su pareja. aquel lugar que les proporcionaba el amor y la confianza que necesitaban.


_Si, de nuevo soy yo publicando en la semana y es extraño porque siempre me tardo en escribir (flojera) Pero en fin. Hoy vengo con este pequeño Os que se lo dedico a CallmeJane3 por ser su cumpleaños y porque ella si es legal UvU._

 _Espero y te guste este pequeño fic' lo hice con amor para ti y porque es KageHina. Feliz cumpleaños Mari. Besos 3_

¿Un lugar seguro?

Hinata Shouyo podría decir una gran lista de ellos como por ejemplo: su hogar aquel lugar donde sentía la calidez y el apoyo de su familia, los brazos de su madre cuando le susurraba que todo estaría bien que nadie le haría daño y que ella estaría ahí para él, cuando tenía miedo y se escondía instintivamente detrás de la persona a la que más confianza le tuviera, la sala del club que compartía con todos sus amigos de volley donde solo eran ellos y nadie más, la cancha de volley era un campo de guerra pero era su campo de guerra donde podía moverse ágilmente y cambiar el rumbo para ser quien devora todo a su paso junto con sus compañeros llegando a la victoria.

Ahí en la victoria era cuando la cancha se sentía un lugar más seguro, más suyo como si fueran uno.

También podría decir que los olores y/o sonidos le hacían sentir seguro; el olor a naturaleza con la que creció rodeado, el olor a salompas que se esparcía por los gimnasios, cuando escuchaba música, el olor del mar, el olor a café que inundaba la casa de Kageyama, el olor de Kayegama

Ah. Sí.

Todos aquellos podrían ser sus lugares seguros, pero había uno en especial.

Los brazos de Kageyama; rodeando su cintura mientras recargaba su mentón en su cabeza en tanto el pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Kageyama, porque era extraño como sus cuerpos eran tan compatibles, como si fuesen uno, como si hubiesen sido separados y buscaran desesperadamente unirse de nuevo.

Como imanes.

Porque se amaban tanto que estar lejos era doloroso.

Porque eran puros, la envidia de quienes hablaban.

Porque se complementaban juntos.

Porque ellos tenían la magia y la fe que los hacia felices.

Porque su vida pasaba de ser normal a genial cuando estaba con el

Morían de amor juntos, cada uno era la medicina predilecta del otro.  
Amar era un conjunto que ellos habían aprendido a pasos.

Inclusive podría pensar que si moría, si llegara a morir en los brazos de Kageyama estaría bien, no rechistaría, no se quejaría, solo se dejaría llevar en aquel lugar acunado por su calidez, mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules obscuros.

Kageyama era su luz, era el faro que lo guiaba; aunque a veces podía ser cruel y no media sus palabras pero así era el.

Exigente con todos y con el mismo.

Pero lo amaba porque Kageyama al igual que él, esperaban el uno por el otro.

Amaba cada detalle de él, cada defecto porque después de todo decían que cuando te enamoras no ves los defectos del otro, pero el los veía los sabia los aceptaba, los amaba, los sanaba y los cuidaba.

Hinata pensaba que eso era el verdadero amor, aceptar tal cual sea la otra persona, sin exigir cambios, sin pedir nada a cambio, amando todo.

Seguían en el mismo barco a pesar de todo.

A pesar de las peleas por cosas como quien era el primero o por celos imaginarios.

Aunque a veces dolía, eso era parte del amor.

El amor tenía dos caras que se presentaban en cualquier momento.

Pero aunque a veces dolía, se daban cuenta de sus errores; se negaban a que podían fallarle al otro.

Y eso lo sabía Hinata.

Ahora mismo pensaba en su amor hacia Kageyama pero también pensaba en los pequeños afectos que tenía Tobio con él.

Cada que tenía miedo él, le tomaba de las manos para transmitirle su calor y su seguridad.  
Cuando tenía miedo, él le susurraba que todo estaría bien.  
Cuando no era fácil, el se quedaba a su lado en silencio.  
Cuando no tenía la seguridad y sentía que esta se le escapaba, él le abrazaba para acorralarla y devolvérsela a él en un abrazo.

Porque Kageyama era capaz de pintar de mil y un colores el cielo solo para que el estuviera bien, porque era capaz de llegar después de una pelea con alguna rosa que encontraba y se la entregaba aunque el estuviera sonrojado y nervioso pensando que el no haría algo como eso, pero lo haría por Hinata.

Solo para ver la sonrisa de Hinata, para ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa para que después le diera aquella mirada de amor que solo él podría darle, para escuchar su voz alegre.

Porque sabía que Kageyama le amaba.

Porque solo ellos se podían entender sin palabras tan solo con una mirada podían saber todo el uno del otro.

Porque pensaban que ya no había nada después de ellos.

Ellos eran todo.

Porque aunque no lo dijera, Hinata se había dado cuenta del habito que Kageyama había desarrollado de abrazarle.

Abrazarle después de una pelea, después de un partido, después de una derrota o una victoria.

Porque sabían que podían llorar en los brazos del otro, alegrarse en los brazos del otro, encontrar la calma y el amor con solo abrazarse.

Porque para ambos

Los brazos del otro era su lugar seguro, para ambos siempre seria así.

Desde que se conocieron no había otro lugar.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Aquel lugar que los protegía del dolor, que les daba una calma inconmensurable y el amor que necesitaban.

Y lo amaba, amaba incluso en estos momentos como el olor de Kageyama: se filtraba por su nariz, como su mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda como con ambas manos podía sentir la calidez filtrarse a la suya, como los brazos de Tobio acorralaban su cintura, para posar su cabeza en sus piernas.

Porque sabía que había sido un día difícil para Kageyama.

Y le reconfortaba saber que al igual que el Kageyama podía encontrar paz, amor y calidez en sus brazos.

Porque aunque solo hubiera silencio la compañía del otro era todo lo que ambos necesitaban.


End file.
